1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system. Particularly, the invention relates to a computer system having a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with booming development of semiconductor technology, portable electronic products and flat panel display products are accordingly developed. In various flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a main stream of the display products due to its advantages of low voltage operation, no irradiation, light weight and small size, etc.
Taking an application of applying the LCD in a personal computer or a notebook computer as an example, the personal computer or the notebook computer continuously outputs frame data to the LCD, and the LCD displays images according to the frame data. However, when a user reads static data, the LCD generally displays a same frame for a period of time, and a changing rate of the frame is relatively slow, which is similar to a situation that the user reads a book. However, to ensure a normal display of the LCD, even if a part of the frame data is the same, the personal computer or the notebook computer has to continuously output the frame data to the LCD, so that power consumption of the personal computer or the notebook computer maintained in an operation state cannot be reduced.